


Cursed with a Tail

by Softichill



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Moomin is oblivious, Snufkin has a tail, Snusmumriken | Snufkin is a Cat, cursed snufkin, flustered snufkin, no beta we die like men, oblivious boys, there's a wizard dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 12:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19020178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softichill/pseuds/Softichill
Summary: Snufkin is cursed with a tail that spills more emotion than he wants to show.





	Cursed with a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> This is based of a tumblr post I found on my dash, uh yeah
> 
> https://scr33n-t1m3.tumblr.com/post/185232383043/an-au-where-snufkin-is-cursed-with-a-tail-that

Snufkin had never really been one to show emotions, he had always bottled them up and masked them with his usual stoic expression. He had never expected that they would be spilled by something that seemed so little. And no, that little thing isn’t Little My.

It was a tail he was cursed with. He had been walking about, minding his business, when suddenly he had bumped into someone on the road. As he rammed into the person’s chest, he heard the clinking and soon shattering of glass bottles, feeling the shards and liquids fall around his boots. Apologizing quickly, he went and began to pick up the glass bits before he suddenly heard a bellowing voice above him,

“HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY POTIONS!”

Snufkin quickly looked up, and was met with the face of what looked to be an old mymble man. His nose, like all mymble’s, was long and pointed, with a long ching and bulging eyes to match. What little hairs he had left were nearly white and stuck out in random places, tucking themselves around his ears and into the collar of his large tailcoat, which was long and a darker black then the bottom of the sea. 

Out of being startled, Snufkin froze while taking in his features, his heart jumping up a bit before settling down from temporary adrenaline. Quickly, he looked down and went back to picking up glass, noticing the colors and smells from the bottles in the white snow as he mumbled a response,

“So sorry, sir. I will be on my way now.”

The man didn’t respond. He simply glared down at Snufkin as he salvaged what little glass he could hold. However, he wasn’t done once Snufkin had left. Once the man had gotten back, he placed a curse on Snufkin as punishment for ruining the potions he had worked so hard on, reciting the same one he had put on many others that had crossed his path;

“A young one who has ruined my potions and work,  
A young one who runs and hides and chirps.  
Give him a punishment, so cruel and strange yet,  
Give him a punishment, expose his weakness and frets!”

Unluckily for Snufkin, his greatest weakness was his emotions. And, of course, everyone knows that a tail acts on its owner’s feelings.

It wasn’t very bad for Snufkin, actually. An occasional tiny wag here and there, maybe it drooped sometimes, but the way the vagabond often felt was not very extreme and his new accessory showed it. However, he had received the tail in midwinter, meaning his friends back in Moominvalley still had yet to see it.

Friends…..what a strange way to put it. But he liked it. It made him happy, and thinking about it made his tail swish about ever-so-slightly. However, he didn’t notice his tail’s pace quicken as his thoughts drifted over to a certain white and fluffy friend of his. Would he consider him a friend?

Snufkin quickly shook his head and his tail came to a halt behind him. How silly, to think of Moomintroll as more than a friend. The Moomin was with Snorkmaiden, after all, and rightly so. They seemed to belong together, and the mumrik wasn’t going to intrude on that either way. Snufkin pulled out his harmonica, absentmindedly putting it to his lips and playing as he thought about how happy his friend would be to see him again, just as he was every year.

 

His tail began to gently wag again.

\-----

Snufkin had returned to the valley, and as every year, it truly felt like spring had arrived. The birds chirped loudly, the flowers grew tall and the folk of the land played and danced with one another in this time of new beginnings, folk such as the two best friends Moomin and Snufkin, who were currently exploring the forest that had nestled itself in the valley. As they walked, Moomin noticed something sticking out from a gap in the buttons of Snufkin’s coat. It looked to be a….tail??

“Oh, wow! Snufkin, you seem to have grown a tail! How peculiar...” said Moomin as he leaned down to get a closer look.

“Peculiar indeed, Moomin.”

“How long have you had it?”

“For a while now…” They had stopped walking, Snufkin lifting his tail and allowing Moomin to peer at it.

“Do you feel any different?”

“No, not really.”

They sat down on a log that had been long forgotten there, sensing that a conversation would be starting up soon. Snufkin smiled at Moomin,

“It doesn’t really bother me. Though, I’m not quite sure what its purpose is…” 

Moomin looked at him,

“Oh.”

They had a little pause of silence, before Moomin broke it with his usual cheery tone,

“Well, I think it looks GREAT on you!” Moomin’s face seemed to light up, his own stout, white tail gently bouncing off invisible walls. At the sound of this, Snufkin couldn’t help but stare at his friend’s face, marveling at how cute it was that he was so happy. He could feel his face starting to heat up as usual when suddenly he felt something unfamiliar behind him.

Looking over, he noticed that his new tail was wagging profusely, as if it were a broken metronome. Quickly, he grabbed the area right below the tail’s tufts and pinned it down to the logspace on his left, letting out a small “ow!” as he did so. Moomin looked over at him in confusion. In despair, Snufkin thought to himself,

‘I take it back, this tail is going to be more troublesome than I thought!’


End file.
